


Melt

by Little_Queenie



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Queenie/pseuds/Little_Queenie
Summary: Тайп ловит на себе его растерянный взгляд, и что-то внутри него с оглушительным звоном разбивается на миллионы осколков.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Kudos: 16





	Melt

По дороге домой Тарн не произносит ни слова, и Тайпу от этого жутко не по себе. Он не решается заговорить первым, лишь крепче придерживает Тарна за плечо.

«Прекрати строить из себя героя!»

Тайп мысленно дает себе оплеуху. Затравленный взгляд и разбитый вид Тарна отпечатались в сознании Тайпа так сильно, что вряд ли получится когда-нибудь это забыть, и он будет вечно чувствовать вину за все, что произошло.

Они заходят в квартиру; дверной замок с тихим щелчком запирается. Тайп поворачивается, намереваясь наконец-то извиниться, но осекается, видя, как Тарн сползает по стене на пол.

— Не уходи, — звенящим голосом просит Тарн. — Не уходи, пожалуйста.

Тайп бросается к нему, берет за руки. Обычно теплые ладони Тарна теперь ледяные; Тайп прижимается губами к сбитым костяшкам на его правой руке. И ему хочется сказать очень многое, только вот Тарн шумно всхлипывает и подается вперед, отчаянно цепляясь за его рубашку, и все слова теряются.

Тарна сильно трясет. Тайп поглаживает его напряженную спину, почти невесомо целует в висок, чувствует, как дрожащие пальцы с силой вжимаются в его плечи. В полумраке Тарн кажется ему еще более бледным, чем на самом деле. Тайп ловит на себе его растерянный взгляд, и что-то внутри него с оглушительным звоном разбивается на миллионы осколков.

Он не сразу осознает, что тоже плачет.

_«Простипростипрости»_

— Не уходи, — повторяет Тарн.

Тайп смотрит ему в глаза, шепчет на выдохе:

— Никогда, — и тянется к нему, мягко касаясь губами его губ, вкладывая в этот поцелуй все невысказанное вслух, все эмоции и чувства, кипящие внутри. Молча просит прощения, дает понять: _«я здесь»_.

Постепенно Тарн успокаивается.

Тайп помогает ему подняться с пола и ведет в комнату. Тарн следует за ним, не выпуская его руки из своей, крепко держась за теплую ладонь.

— Нужно обработать твои ссадины, — говорит он, останавливаясь.

Тайп оборачивается.

— Честно говоря, я ожидал, что ты добавишь парочку.

Тарн слабо улыбается.

— Думаю, с нас обоих достаточно боли. Тебе так не кажется?

Качнув головой, Тайп делает шаг вперед. Он прижимается своим лбом ко лбу Тарна и закрывает глаза.

Тарн вздрагивает от очередного резкого, сухого всхлипа. Тайп осторожно сцепляет руки в замок за его спиной, обхватив за пояс. Они стоят так несколько минут, и с каждым мгновением Тайп все четче понимает,_ как сильно_ он его любит; осознает, что Тарн — центр его, Тайпа, вселенной.

Вместе с этим он понимает и другое. То, что после всего случившегося становится очевидным.

— Я тебя не заслужил, — слова вылетают прежде, чем Тайп успевает себя остановить.

Он с ужасом распахивает глаза, смотрит на Тарна, боясь увидеть в выражении его лица разочарование, но вместо этого слышит спокойное «Заткнись».

Тарн утыкается лицом ему в шею, глубоко вздыхает.

— Ты такой идиот.

— Знаю.

— Я на тебя сильно обижен.

— Знаю.

— Сядь. Принесу аптечку.

Тайп нехотя разжимает руки, отпуская его, усаживается на пол около кровати. Через несколько секунд Тарн возвращается. Тайп не может отвести от него взгляд.

В глубине души он знает, что уже прощен, хоть Тарн и не говорит этого вслух, пока сосредоточенно обрабатывает ссадины и проступающие синяки. Тайп обещает самому себе, что больше никогда не допустит подобного. Не позволит Тарну вновь быть разбитым, поймает его прежде, чем тот упадет.

Тайп никогда от него не уйдет.


End file.
